My Mind Plays Tricks On Me Sometimes
by SiaAlley
Summary: Umm...this is my story, with inuyasha charachters, and my real friends, but yeah u might get confused if you don't know me in real, but yeah, you can still read- its interesting (Review please)
1. Blae

My Mind Plays Tricks on Me Sometimes… 

A/n: This is like a screen play about me, and my friends, and Inuyasha,

**Cough**, anyways, This is my first fan-fiction….and umm mostly for my friends, but hey, if you wanna get involved with my life, you can be a person who spies on me, lolz, anyways, Soz…yeah….

Alley: Blae,

**Rachel appears**: AHHHHH WHAT IS THIS!

Alley: Oh….nothing… **looks around the room evily**

Rachel: Oh…is this like my place?

Alley: Maybe **starts filing nails**

Rachel: Oh crap, you won't kill me will you? **becomes afraid** I'm afraid, very afraid…..

Alley: Good, cause you should be…

Rachel: more people?

Alley: No duh! Now..first…lets just stream out some people here….

**Shelby, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kagome, Miroku, Shessomaro, Rin, Songo, Jaken, Naraku, Koga, Matt, Chris, Clay, Ben, Tidus, Billy Joe, Parker all appear, in the center of her room**

Shelby: Wow, Alysia kewl room 

Alley: Awww, thanks, but remember, my names alley so shush **puts finger to lips and shush's her**

Inuyasha: Um, alley, you're a newer fan of my show right? Oh shit, why's Shessomaro here?

Alley: Cause………….

Shessomaro: umm…not another one of these…

Miroku: SONGO!

Songo: MIROKU!

Rachel: Yeah…ummm…

Jaken: Master shessomaro, where are we?

Shessomaro: Some where you should fear, be afraid, very afraid…

Jaken: oh…

Chris: Um, what is this place?

Alley: My room…..don't ask…

Matt: Shit, Damn, Fuck, Why another one of these?

Alley: Hey now…  fine, be that way :P

Parker: Dun dun dun…

Kikyo: Oh inuyasha its you!

Kagome: Back off…

Kikyo: NO

Kagome: Yesh…

Kikyo: No…

Kagome: Can you kill her? Or at least tape her mouth shut!

**tape suddenly appears tightly wrapped around kikyo's mouth, arms and legs, she falls**

Koga: Oh kagome, I love you…

Kagome: Heh, heh, umm… yeah **laughs nervously**

Ben: Um…

Shelby: Ben, wait I don't like you any more…I like billie joe, Greenday is the ruller of the world, greenday is in charge of everyone, but yeah, ben can go cause- Greenday, where was I?

Alley: **rolls eyes** eh…fine

Ben: Thank G- **ben disappears**

Clay: Umm…why am I hear? **sits down on bed looking around nervously**

Rachel: Alysia, how dare you 

Alley: ITS ALLEY  HMMPH

Rachel: Oh yeah sorry…

Alley: You shall pay for that… **snaps fingers and suddenly Clay and rachel are hand cuffed together on both arms, and feet, and wastes, and have NO space between them**

Rachel: **growls under breath** Bitttch

Clay: Err.. Umm… Umm.. :S

Alley: HA!

**suddenly a bed appears beneath them**

Inuyasha: Kagome… I like her story, they torture Rachel

Rachel: WATCH what you say..

Clay: Umm. Keep your mouth shut, your breath stinkx

Rachel: So? Wanna smell it again? **blows in Clays face stubbournly** Please let me go ALLEY, pwease **Starts to cry**

Alley: Five more minutes, I suppose…

Clay: Oh good..

Shelby: Greenday

Alley, Rachel, Clay, Inuyasha, Billie joe, Kagome, Kikyo, Koga, Miroku, And Shessomaro together: SHUT UP WITH GREENDAY!

Shelby: Hmph.

Alley: Oky… wellz, Kikyo, I believe Rachel hates you…and I do to…but to Shelby you're her idol, and Inuyasha, **cough** won't come near you here **cough**

Kikyo: What!

Alley: You heard me…. **Puts barrio between kikyo and Inuyasha** I'm evil, I am going to do this a lot… oh, ummm it has been five minutes….i guess I'll let you go….. **Undoes handcuffs and takes away bed making Rachel AND clay fall on the floor, suddenly**

Rachel: YAY, now, I gotta go, I can't **Achoo** breath **Achoo** Damn allergies…

Shessomaru: me to…Mr. Half breed is still in here, I don't want to be around him.

Inuyasha: HEY you wanna fight me Shessomaru! I can take you any day come on lets go **pulls out sword**

Alley: Down dog

**sword disappears**

Rachel: **snickers silently to her self**

Inuyasha: GrRrRrRrRrRrRr

Kagome: Sit!

Inuyasha: **bam** KAGOME!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

**a zipper takes place of there mouths**

Alley: Okay…enough for today…. :P

A/n…I know awkward, but that's the best I can do so far, I'll keep adding chapters, if I know how 


	2. Dun Dun Dun

A/n we are back, and this time we are in a field, not known to man, its tall grassy and flowers all over, and one huge tree, with at least a 10 foot diameter, and a rope swing, and a small cottage with an open fire cut out of smaller grasses off to the side, not to mention a small church with lots of trails, and other stuff may appear.. Ahem…..

Chapter 2: Dun dun dun…

Parker: Dun Dun Dun..

Alley: Why do you always say that?

Parker: Cause I want to… I'm hawt….

Rachel: Whatever…

**alley glares at Rachel**

Rachel: I mean…… **cough**

Shelby: where is my billy joe… Oh billie joeeee?

BJ(Billie joe): umm….wheres my wife?

Alley: Um, shes hanging on the top branch of the tree over there…… **Points to tree**

BJ: Oh, um…. Umm… u killed her!

Shelby: No der!

Bj: Oh, well in that case, can I leave to talk to her in real then?

Alley and Shelby: NO!

Bj: Okay then

Parker: Me Hawt, Me like ladies, Me think grace is hawt…

Alley: Yeah well me no likey grace me think gracey should die, me want to kill grace…so grace die!

**Grace appears hanging in the tree dead also**

**Hannah churchman appears hanging in the tree**

**preps appear hanging in the tree**

**all guys girlfriends appear hanging in the tree**

**Jancen is hanging in the tree for flirting with chris….** **Cough** Hes mine :)

Anyways back to the story….

**Chris parker, matt, bJ tidus, all guys basically appear crying on the set, looking up at there "Girlfriends" That are dead**

Rachel: You just had to kill didn't you?

Alley: Its what I live for

Inuyasha: Did kagome die? And songO?

Alley: No there not in real stupid

Rachel: To me there real…

Alley: You live for them I know, its all you think about..

Shelby: What was that? Did I hear greenday?

All: SHUT THE FUDGERS UPPERS! GrrrrrrrrrRRRrrrrrrrrRRRRr

Shelby: Sowwyz :(

Parker: Dun dun dun, she die now?

Alley: No….but she gets the torture!

**miroku appears rubbing shelbys butt,**

Miroku: Shelby, will you bear my children?

Shelby: Ewww No get away from me!

Miroku: But… **sniffles** But…

**Shelby starts walking away**

**wall appears in front of Shelby, and all around the two, slowly pushing them together, till they are spacelessly next to each other..**

Shelby: **growls under breath**

Did you HAVE to do this?

Alley: Der…

Rachel: HA Shelby don't kill me

Shelby: **pinches cheek** I shall get you back, now let me out, hes about to….xxx you know….

Alley: HA its what I live for….to see you suffer :) **Laughs out loud evily** MWAHAHAHAHHAHA

Shelby: Um.

Miroku: I like your butt please bear my children…

Shelby: NO!

Miroku: Por Que?

Shelby: Becaausssseee, You're a…oh forget it! Greenday. Billie joe! My BJ!

Miroku: What was that….you want to give me a bJ? Fine if you must **starts unzippin pantz**

Shelby: NOOOOO Billie Joes initials, bj no dur! **Smacks**

Miroku: OWWWWWW **cries**

Alley: This is a good spot to leave them do you agree Rachel?

Rachel: Very much so, she can't hurt me from in t here can she?

Alley: No….

Rachel: Yeah, leave her there for a while, two days at the least :)

Alley: Okay…. **snaps fingers and the ways of escape are gone, a long with clear walls surrounding them**

Rachel: Lets go :)

Parker: Dun dun dun…

**all start walking towards the church, leaving Shelby and miroku behind…sscene is left on th em**

Miroku: **rubbing butt**

Shelby: Somebody…help? **crickets reply, the sun goes down**

STOP THAT! MY BUTT IS MINE

Miroku: for two days its mine though….

Shelby: Grrr, what a monk you are… :(

**More butt rubbing continues, followed by the loud smacks and screams of Shelby, and laughs from them in the church, while the seen goes black…**

Shelby: GRrrrrr Put your hand down….now!

A/n: Well that's the end for today…..


	3. The Revenge s

A/n Okay we're back :) I'm trying to decide what to do to them today, u guys can leave suggestions….(in the reviews) yeah soz :) here goes nothing……

Shelby: Can someone let me out now?

Rachel: No don't let her out

Shelby: Awww please

Miroku: No this being is now in my possession (well her butt is that is)

Alley: **smirks** I mean……. **Cough**

Rachel: HAHAHAHAH SHELBYS STUCK

Shelby dun kill me please :(

Shelby: I will get revenge on u, with my my my- GREENDAY where was I?

Inuyasha: Has anyone seen kagome?

Kikyo: Maaaaaayyybee **evil laugh**

Inuyasha: um, what?

Shessomaru: it means she's dun something bad to kagome!

Inuyasha: OH! U did?

Alley: **thinks to self**

Kikyo: Is it a bad thing that she's thinking to herself?

Rachel: In my opinion, very bad thing…

Shelby: Yeah, Extremely bad thing, you might end up like me….

Miroku: **rubs butt more**

Alley: AHA! Got it…..

**kikyo appears in a small glass box that is completely wrapped around her**

kikyo: Ummmm….whats this?

Alley: Oh nothing…..

Rachel: what are those little like vents on the cei-ooooooooohhhhh nevermind…I know :)

Alley: SHhhhhhh okay kikyo u stay in there for a while.

Inuyasha: O…k……wheres kagome?

**kagome appears tied to a tree on the other end very weak**

Rachel: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER ALYSIA!

Alley: Its alley now watch, don't go jujing yet….

Inuyasha: KAGOME! ARE YOU OKAY! **runs to kagome** Oh dear, hello are you okay? Are you in there?

Kagome: Huh? **lifts head slowly and looks at him with tired eyes**

Inuyasha: SHES HURT!

**Unties kagome quickly and takes down, holding her in his arms, and walks her over to the grass, laying her gently down** Are you okay? Kagome, answer me, your scaring me!

**it is suddenly dark, and kikyo can't see anything, but everyone else can, inuyasha thinks no one can see him, and so does kagome**

Kagome: In…………………u…………….ya…sha?

Inuyasha: Yes?

Kagome: i…i….i…

Inuyasha: Yes? Yes? Come on spit it out!

Kagome: i….love you **says in a weak tone and suddenly falls down and fades to a sleep**

Inuyasha: I love you too…. **picks up and kisses for a long while**

Kagome: **has enough energy to kiss back**

Kikyo: Whats going on? How come I can't see?

Kagome: **passes out**

Rachel: Awwwwww the fluff :)

Shelby: that was so cute! Now can I get out of here?

Alley: Sure I guess **allows to be free**

Miroku: NOOOOOOOOO!

Alley: **suddenly the place is light, and Inuyasha is lying down next to kagome, and kikyo can see** There, noww lets see what happens……

Kikyo: INUYASHA U BETRA- **gas comes out of the vents, making kikyo pass out instantly!**

Shelby: NOOOOOO MY HEROS DOWN:(

Alley: **glares**

Shelby: I mean…………..heh…..heh……..heh……..umm

Rachel: MWAHAHAHAHA – I want waffles…….

Alley: **gives waffles**

Rachel: YUMMY!

Chris: Um, alley…..

Alley: Yessssss?

Chris: Ummm…ummm…..

Alley: Yess?

Chris: I um…

Alley: SPIT IT OUT!

Chris: wheres that gurl that wanted to be on here?

Alley: Oh…..oh yeah **sighs** **kiersten appears on set**

Kier:O WHAT IS THIS PLACE!

Alley: Eh, my story……

Chris: **looks at kier**

Kier: hes kewter than he was last year now…..

Alley: **glares at kier**

Chris: Um, thanks?

Alley: **Growls** (I really do growl in real) **kier appears fatter than ever, with groos hair, ugleh face, and stuff between teeth, and everything to keep chris from commenting on her**

Mwahahahaha…

Kier: ALYSIA! HOW DARE YOU!

Alley: ITS ALLEY!

**Stabs**

Inuyasha: umm…what is it you guys say? Radddd…..?

Alley: Good, he's learning

Kikyo: **remains dead in the box**

Naraku: Kier….is…..beautiful! Kier, make out with me!

Kier: OKAY! YYAY A GUY! I"VE NEVER ACTUALLY HAD ONE BEFORE YAY!

Alley: I'm getting my revenge on kier jusssstttt fine…

**kier and naraku make out**

**kier sees mirror**

**kier screams**

Matt: HAAHAHAHA

Shelby: Greenday…


End file.
